undefandomcom-20200213-history
Luna (LOST IMMORTALITY)
"I'll be fine as long as I'm with you partner" ~Luna, talking with Luke at the Waterfall~ APPEARANCE'' Luna is know for her long golden hair that sparkles at the end, a simple short cut blue dress with no shoes. She has many visible scars and cuts. She has scars on both her eyes that form an 'X' though she keeps them hidden '''PERSONALITY Luna is very shy around others, constantly keeping to herself. She normally can see cooking for her bake sale that goes to homeless monsters Luna is also very protective, never letting people get in the way of her friends. She normally doesn't fight unless it's for that purpose. ABILITIES Luna normally doesn't fight cause she's completely unkillable though it is shown that she can get hurt both physically and mentally She can summon knives at shear mental will, and make herself invisible to the Human eye Luna never ends up fighting The Protagonist though her abilities can be seen at the Waterfall where she is practicing fighting with Forgotten MAIN STORY Neutral Route Luna starts out in her shop selling cupcakes, of The Protagonist happens to stumble upon the little shop she will ask The Protagonist if they want a cupcake, also mentioning the homeless monsters The next time she is seen is at the Waterfall training with Forgotten with a creepy Skeleton starring at her Genocide Route Luna's shop in Snowdin seems to be closed down to uncertain reasons due to the player The sign on the door saying that 'I will not sell healing items to ungrateful pieces of shit' The next time Luna is seen is with Forgotten and Arrow, telling the two about The Protagonist saying they must be killed on sight True Pacifist Route Luna is seen in her usual spots as in the other routes though at this point the first encounter she makes with The Protagonist is in the Ruins She follows The Protagonist through their journey helping them along the way If the True Pacifist route is repeated she will be seem glitching at the start saying 'We don't need another happy ending' RELATIONS The Protagonist/Player Luna doesn't really have an opinion on them at the start but seems to either ease up to them or stay away from them depending on their choices LOST JUSTICE (Luke) Luna is very close to Luke, speaking that she is his girlfriend. She likes it when he's brave and protects her from Virgo LOST DETERMINATION (Chara) Luna is best friends with Chara even when Chara is in a bad mood Luna will be there standing by her side even if it means another cut LOST KINDNESS (John) Luna is very close to John often cooking food with him, though they've had a fair share of getting annoyed at each other especially when Luna makes Puns LOST PERSEVERANCE (Sam) Even though Luna and Sam don't talk to each other much, Sam is still Luna's sister and she cares about Sam very much LOST PATIENCE (Ezra) Basically Luna goes to Erza every time she wants to pull a sick prank or annoy the hell out of John with some puns 'LOST B'RAVERY (Jay) Luna and Jay aren't really close , She tries to get his attention but he flat out ignores her 'LOST I'NTEGRITY (Jane) Luna doesn't talk to Jane unless it's for a singing comp, which Jane always wins 'LOST EMPATHY ('Justin) Luna tries to be friends with Justin, but she feels that it's difficult especially when he's hiding his real name. So she often calls him 'Sanchez' when she wants to get his attention, though she feels bad she can't call him by his first name. It didn't feel right to her 'LOST R'EMEMBRANCE (Morty) Luna is very bossy when it comes to Morty always 'asking' him to do little tasks for her, He doesn't like it but still does it for her